The popularity and simplicity of sharing information over networks, such as the Internet, has resulted in demand for data processing and storage capacity to support high network traffic volume. One mechanism to address this need may be referred to as a data center. In the context of the Internet, a data center may provide processing, storage, and support functions that improve performance or enhance the utility of the Internet. Data centers may also be deployed in other contexts. Financial institutions, for example, may employ one or more data centers to store financial account and transaction information. In general, data centers employ multiple computing nodes that use power supplied from the electric utility grid.